Envy
by xXMrs.RaymondXx
Summary: They were the Seven Deadly Sins. Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy and Pride were their names. Eternally living as a sin. But what happens when their Master reveals a deep secret to Envy? The Seven Sin's lives will never be the same. GakuxLuka
1. Chapter 1

**Hooray! Third fan-fiction! Okay, I fell in love with the Vocaloid seven sins songs, so I HAD to make a fiction on it. And because I love Gakupo and Luka together, I had to base it on them. WARNING: this is a VERY cheesy story. I mean, you will probably laugh at it's pathectic-ness, but who cares? And I know that there is no official "Wrath" song, but Gumi's "The Last Revolver" is close enough. Enjoy this very short first chapter! -Bridge**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One-Envy POV<strong>

I smiled as I gazed down at the world below. They were such pathetic humans, all being swallowed by the seven sins that ruled over them.

My eyes wondered over to a blonde haired girl that had been taken over by my power. She was staring intensely at a teal-haired boy who was standing with a girl with long white hair. The pair were giggling and flirting with each other, which caused the blonde girl to grimace in anger.

I grinned down at the girl; my envy had taken over her.

"Such pathetic humans." I murmured to myself as I spun away from the glass mirror that previewed the world.

Unlike some of the other sins, I quite enjoyed being who I was. It made me smile to see humans squirm under my envy. Sometimes it made me feel better about myself. Even though I inflicted my envy upon the world, I too still felt the sting of jealousy. So to see other humans more vulnerable then me, made my confidence rise.

I inspected the large area around me. Today large, ancient forest trees surrounded me. My ankles were swallowed by a beautiful snow-white mist, which spread around the forest floor.

I smiled at my surroundings. "Ahh. I guess Pride has gone for the forest look today." I noted, brushing my hands against one of the purple-like trees.

The place we lived was considered to be heaven by the humans, but it was quite the opposite. It wasn't quite hell, there was no devil and evil spirits looming around. No, the place we lived was like a beautiful wonderland for us. We were placed above the humans, giving us easy access our powers down to them.

Pride, just like their name, always showed off their "efforts" to the rest of us. Some days their land would be a spectacular night sky, filled with sparkling stars, while other days, it would be a large grassy field, planted with thousands of beautiful flowers.

I frowned as I gazed around the forest. Even though Pride was much too snobby, they truly were talented. Much too talented.

"Envy?" A voice behind me asked.

I turned around to the voice that called me, wondering who would be calling for me now. Resting against a tree, gazing at the purple forest, was a familiar boy.

Just like the trees, his hair was a deep purple, which was tied at the back of his head. I never knew why he never cut his hair, but then again, it did suite his role.

"Yes Lust?" I asked, brushing my long hair out of my face.

Lust raised his head, and turned to face me. Even in the dark forest, his violet eyes sparkled beautifully. I smiled at the charming boy, no wonder he was so good looking, he was Lust after all.

"You've been gone all day, don't you want to come back?" He asked, pointing back in the direction of the others.

A smile spread across my face. "You'd like that wouldn't you Lust?" I teased.

Lust let out a short laugh. "Oh come on Envy, don't act as if you don't long for me to." He replied with a wink.

I smirked at the ground as I walked past him, not raising my head. "Don't flatter yourself."

I continued walking away from the purple-haired man, and walked back to the main area the others were.

As usual, Pride were jumping around, marveling at how amazing they were.

"My dear twin, we are absolute geniuses! Look at this beauty around us!" The short, blonde girl exclaimed. A hand suddenly wrapped around her waist, and she was pulled into the arms of her blonde twin.

"My dear twin, although we are geniuses, the beauty of this forest could never surpass you." He purred, gazing into the girl's eyes.

The girl's cheeks turned a bright red, as she turned her head away from her twins. "Oh…my dear twin…" She gushed.

I grimaced at the pair. Why were they so happy together? Why were they the only ones here that seemed truly happy? Sure Lust was fine, spending all his time with women, but me, I've never had a day when I've truly felt… welcomed.

I normally isolate myself from the others, spending my time in the artworks Pride created.

The others think I'm so quiet because that's the way Envy is. They're half right, whenever I'm around the others, I can't stop feeling jealous about them. But out of all of them, I'm defiantly the closest with Lust. He's been the only one to try to keep me happy, and actually try to break me from my shyness. But then, he is Lust. He's probably just trying to get me into bed with him.

"Hey Envy, haven't seen you today." Gluttony said between bites of a meal.

I shrugged, not sure how to respond. "Yeah, I've just been watching the humans."

"That's always your excuse." The young girl Pride spoke, pointing a finger straight in my face. "Why don't you try to be more like us? It's defiantly better then you are now!" She scoffed.

I lowered my gaze to the ground. Pride was always trying to get me to act like them. I admired Pride's attitude how they were always so confident. Sometimes I did wish I were more like them.

"Now, now Pride. I'm sure Envy is happy the way she is." Greed comforted, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. He raised his head and smiled at me. "Right Envy?"

I looked away, not wanting to meet his deep, blue eyes. Why couldn't I be able to stick up for myself? It wasn't fair.

"Y-Yeah..." I murmured, looking at my feet.

I managed to shuffle over to a large seat, and sit down quietly. Over to my left, was Sloth, sleeping away happily. She never really woke, but when she did, she tried to get us to drink her "Medicine" which would put us in "An eternal sleep of happiness" as she described. We knew that we could never drink the liquid she gave to us, knowing that it was actually poison.

I could start to hear something coming from the distance. It sounded like laughter.

I turned my head around, to see Lust leaning over Wrath, looking into her eyes. She was trying to get away, punching his shoulder, but I could see she was enjoying him being so close. Lust was the only one who could get close to Wrath; anyone else would be kicked or punched so hard, that they would be unconscious for half a day.

A blush appeared on Wrath's cheeks as Lust leant in and whispered something into her ear.

I couldn't explain it, but for some reason, my blood began to boil. But that was because I was annoyed how I could never talk to Wrath, but Lust could, right?

"Envy? You okay?" Gluttony asked, still eating her pile of food in front of her.

I responded with a small mummer, and rose from the seat I was sitting on.

"Envy's jealous of Wrath getting Lust's attention." I heard Pride snicker.

I shrugged off their words and continued walking away, not bothering to figure out where I was going. The sun was already starting to set, and the once beautiful forest was beginning to fade away. Pride must be changing the setting already.

I walked over to the large gazebo, which held a beautiful large mirror, the place I spent most of my days. The mirror showcased the earth below, like a looking glass.

Whenever I was bored, or just didn't want to do much, I would come to the mirror and watch the humans below. It was interesting to see how they lived; it reminded me of my past life, before I was changed into a sin.

I clenched my fists, digging my nails into my skin. No, I would not remind myself of back then, not remind myself of him.

"But what about me!" A sudden voice whined.

I raised my head towards the mirror, and inspected its contents. A young girl, with short, red drill pigtails, was looking over at what looked like her parents and her brother with matching red hair. The adults were marveling down at the work the little boy was holding out, giving him compliments. The young girl looked like she was about to cry, and was clutching tightly onto her work in her hands.

"Mummy, I got a good score too!" She begged, trying to gain her parents attention.

The man raised his head and looked down upon the girl. "But did you get 100% like Ted?" He asked.

The girl looked down at the ground, fidgeting on the spot. "N-No, but I got 9-"

"Then you're wasting our time." Her mother snapped. The three turned away, leaving the girl behind, crying her eyes out.

I looked down at the ground. My envy was working my way over to her. "Poor girl." I heard myself whisper.

I jumped up suddenly, and shook my head furiously. "No, she's just another pathetic human! I can't be feeling sorry for them!"

"You're just feeling the same as she felt." A familiar, young voice said.

I spun around on my foot, inspected the voice that just spoke. Standing in front of me, was a young girl with short pink hair. She had beautiful blue eyes, and soft sparkling skin.

My eyes widened. It was a younger version on myself.

"She reminds you of the pain you went through." She continued, walking closer to the spot I was standing in. "How no one loved you. You were just another unloved human."

Her eyed stared deeply into mine, causing me to be freeze in my spot. Her once blue eyes turned a bright red. Suddenly the aura around her turned dark and evil with each step she took.

Memories flashed into my mind. Seeing the brown-haired woman standing next to the man I loved. Gazing down at the scissors in my hand. Seeing the teal-haired girl, the extremely young girl. My anger growing inside of me. Watching as the man I was obsessed with die on the ground.

"Envy?" I heard Lust's voice ask.

I jumped up from my spot, not taking me us off the ground.

"E-Envy? Are you alright?" He continued, I could hear concern in his voice.

Before I could answer him, I tore away from the spot I was standing in, and ran as far away from him as I could.

Something was wrong. Why all of a sudden was my past resurfacing? It was so long ago; I had to forget about it.

Life was different now…wasn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay... Luka's past revealed in this chapter. Well if you have seen "The Tailor shop on Enbizaka" you already know the story, so I suggest skipping the story. Cause it'll be kind of boring. I would of done a flashback, but that would of taken too long. In case you don't know, (Which you probably do) These are the sins with their vocaloids.

**Lust**- Gakupo **Pride**- Len/Rin **Gluttony**- Meiko **Greed**- Kaito **Sloth**- Miku **Envy**- Luka **Wrath**- Gumi

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two – Lust POV<strong>

I watched as the pink-haired girl in front of me ran away. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her. What made her so snappy?

I let out a loud sigh, while shoving my hands into my pockets, gazing up at the sky.

"Guess there's no bothering." I murmured to myself, stepping into the sunset.

But still, something about Envy kept me guessing. I still had no idea how she got the role as Envy. I knew how I was punished with the eternal role as Lust, but as for Envy, I was clueless. Sure, she did get jealous over the smallest of things, but that's no excuse to make her who she was. I wish she could tell me what happened, it had to be something big.

I frowned at the orange sky above me. Envy was the sweetest girl I had ever met, she couldn't have done anything that bad.

It had to be a mistake of why she was here. Yes, it was most defiantly a mistake.

"I have to tell Master that Envy shouldn't be here." I told myself, walking over to Master's chambers.

Master was the man –or woman?- that looked over us, making sure we fulfilled our jobs correctly. We had never met, him/her, as Master never left his/her chamber. Normally, we would hear Master's voice in the sky, talking to us, so we had no need to go and talk to him face to face. When I first got here, I wondered if I had died, and Master was God. But then why would I go to heaven? The things I did should have made me rot in hell for all eternity.

As I approached Master's chambers, I realized how dark it was getting. A new setting had taken over our world, now the night sky was filled with fire balloons. It must have been Pride's actions.

I reached the small chamber, which Master lived. I approached the door, and knocked gently on its surface.

"Yes Lust?" A voice asked suddenly, causing me to jump.

I let out a small cough, and looked straight at the door. "A-Ah, yes Master. I was just wondering, could you please tell me why Envy lives here? I don't want to pry, but I think her being here is a mistake." I answered bravely.

I could hear a soft chuckle on the other side of the door. "I thought that too at first. Envy was such a beautiful, sweet human girl. But as you have found out before, love can make a person crazy." Master answered.

I frowned. So Envy was in love? That doesn't make any sense; she never looks interested in guys. But then again, I guess it does make perfect sense.

"Why don't you ask her, about her story?" Master suggested to me.

I looked up at the glowing night sky. Maybe asking Envy what happened wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"Yeah. Thanks Master!" I replied, turning away from the door.

"Any time Lust." I heard as I continued heading for Envy.

* * *

><p>"Envy!" I called out. It wasn't easy looking for her; everything was so dark that I could barely see where I was going.<p>

"Envy, I know you're here!" I lied. I was trying anything to get Envy to come out from hiding.

I started to run. My patience was wearing thin. "Envy! Come on, I need to talk to you!"

I made a sharp turn for the other direction, but suddenly slammed into something. I heard a loud scream as I fell down over the thing I slammed into, and ended up rolling down the hill with the thing.

I eventually stopped, which I was incredibly thankful for. I had just become aware that my eyes were squeezed shut for the entire time, and that I was lying on top of something.

I slowly opened my eyes, and made out the thing that was underneath me.

Blue eyes.

Blue eyes? Why did that seem familiar? I scanned further. Long pink hair was sprawled everywhere, and I managed to make out that it was a girl beneath me.

My eyes widened as I realized who was below me, and how incredibly close I was too her.

Envy's eyes suddenly realized it was me on top of her; I could tell by the why they widened. My head was right above hers, just centimeters away from her face.

I could feel my cheeks begin to turn a bright red. Thank god it was dark, so she wouldn't see. I suddenly jerked away, and adjusted myself.

I managed to find my feet, and stand up from the ground. I looked down at the flushed girl on the ground, and held out a hand. She looked up at me in a strange way; similar to the way I used to get looked at before.

She slid her hand into mine, and I pulled her to her feet. At first I thought she would go off at me for being so clumsy, but she just looked at the night sky, not saying a word.

"So why do you need me?" She suddenly said, not looking away from the sky.

I don't know why, but I became to grow nervous. It was completely ironic, me, Lust, being nervous around a girl. I was meant to make girls nervous, not the other way around.

"I-I was just wondering… w-what happened?" I found myself asking.

Envy raised her head at me, looking confused. "What do you mean?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

I managed to look away, not into her eyes. "H-How you ended up here?" Damn it! Why was I stuttering?

Envy's gaze lowered to the ground. It was like everything around her turned sad and depressing. Oh no, what have I done?

I slowly walked over, and placed a hand onto her shoulder. "Envy, if you're uncomfortable telling me about it. Then don't worry."

Envy raised her head, and looked dead into my eyes, giving a small smile. "No, I knew that I would have to eventually tell someone. And I 'd want it to be you." She responded.

She'd only want to tell me? What did that mean?

"You'll need to sit, it's a long story." She informed, sitting back down on the ground.

I sat down next to her, watching her every move. "I don't mind."

Envy let out a loud sigh, and cleared her throat.

"It all started when I was a little girl…I would spend every day gazing at my mother's work. She was a tailor, that also hoped that I would be too. She was amazing at her work. The town adored her, as did I. I was fascinated by everything she did, but mainly by one thing."

She let in a choppy breath, before continuing. "She used to sharpen her scissors every once in a while. And every time I asked why, she would give me the same response. 'The more you sharpen, the better it cuts.'

I never really understood at the time, but I always wanted to remember that thought."

"As I grew to my early twenties, my tailoring skills advanced as well. Everyone thought my skills would surpass my mother's, which they eventually did. But I didn't care; I was too focused with one thing. My husband."

"He never came home, which I was heart-broken about. I tried desperately to focus on my work, but his unfaithfulness was always on my mind."  
>"One day, as I was walking in the neighborhood, I spotted him at the main street. But I was horrified to see when he wasn't alone."<br>"A woman with short brown hair, and a spectacular red kimono was talking to him. He seemed to be extremely close to the woman, as she was blushing as he whispered something into her ear. I couldn't stand watching them together, so I fled."

"When I went home, I gazed at my scissors. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't."  
>"The next day, the town was all talking about the death of a woman with short brown hair. The whole town was in shock. Especially him."<p>

"I saw him with a girl as he cried for the woman. The girl had long teal hair, and a lovely green sash. I hated seeing her so close to him, holding him how I should have been holding him. I turned straight home, never looking back."

"That night, I felt the overwhelming urge begin to rise. Taking over my entire body, my entire mind. Without thinking, I grabbed my scissors, and got to work."

"The next day, the town was in more shock. Never had something like this had ever happened. A young woman, and a girl had both been murdered. Families began to grow worried, thinking they could be next. I was walking around town, until I spotted him in a hairpin shop."

"Next to him was a girl who seemed much too young. She was parading around the shop, showing off a gorgeous yellow hairpin on her head. The way he smiled at her made my skin crawl. My once beautiful scissors were taken out again that night, and once again, they were off to do their job."

"I couldn't wait any more. I came to a conclusion that he would never come home. So, I decided that if he wasn't going to come to me, I would go to him. I pulled on my red kimono, wrapped on my green sash and placed on my yellow hairpin. There was only one thing I wanted him to tell me; "Aren't I beautiful?"

"The town was chaotic. It seems that a man was killed as well. An entire family of four, all murdered. I sat at home, mind running around like crazy."

"He talked to me like I was someone he had just met. Saying silly things like 'Hello? How are you?' How could he? To his own wife?"

"My scissors were no longer silver, instead, a thick red painted over them. The reminder of my crimes."

Envy couldn't bear to raise her head. She shook it slowly, letting in short breaths.

"I was insane. I had fallen in love with a man I had never met. I was so in love with him, that I convinced myself that I was his wife. So when I saw him with the members of his family, I killed them all. Even him."

She let out a long sigh. I wasn't sure how she was feeling, it must have been hard to get that all out.

"Even though he was gone, I wanted to see him again… So I killed myself." She admitted, looking at the ground. "As I was dying, I heard a voice talking to me. Master's voice. Master told me that I was to become Envy, and I would eternally give my powers to the world below."

She ended with a loud sigh, finally finished with her story. "So, there you are. That's what happened to me."

Envy looked sadly at the ground. Obviously talking about her past wasn't something she was fond of.

I couldn't even picture the story she told me happening. How could she kill an entire family of four? It seemed nothing like the sweet, kind girl I knew. But then, I guess I couldn't talk. The things I had done were unbelievable too.

"I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore." Envy whispered, not lifting her head.

"What was your name?" I found myself asking.

Envy raised her head, looking at me with confused eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Your original name. Your name isn't really Envy, as mine isn't Lust. What is it?"

A small smile entered Envy's face. "Your the first person here to ask for my name." Envy began to fiddle with her thumbs, a blank emotion sweeping across her face. "But, my name was Luka. Luka Megurine."

I raised my head to the dark sky. "Luka huh. That's a pretty name."

Suddenly her expression turned dark and cold. It was kind of like she was reminded of something horrible. "E-Envy? You okay?"

She stood up violently, glaring at the ground. I didn't know what made her so violent suddenly.

"Luka, if I-"

"Don't call me Luka." She suddenly snapped. "I'm not Luka anymore."

Before I could respond, she suddenly turned around, and walked away.

I watched as the pink-haired girl stormed away from the spot I was sitting in.

"W-What did I do?"


	3. Chapter 3

Okay Chapter Three. I haven't exactly figured out how long this story will be. Probably around ten or eleven chapters. So I'll try to upload as often as I can.

In this Master kinda goes all psycho, and he's not based on any character of Vocaloid or any anime. He's just some guy I made up in my head.

So... have fun reading!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Three- Envy POV<span>**

I couldn't really explain why I stormed away like that. I guess it was just the way he said that Luka was a beautiful name. It was just like how… he said it.

Talking about it felt good at first, but now, it made me feel like a monster. I felt worse then I did before, and I just wanted to forget about it.

I didn't love him anymore, but the way he treated me like a stranger still haunted me. I was in love with him for what felt like forever.

"No! I have to forget about him." I told myself.

I tried to forget about him, but no matter how hard I tried, he just kept appearing.

I eventually gave up on walking around, and decided to head over to my chambers. We all had separate chambers, which we all slept in at the end of the day. It was relatively late, so most of them would be asleep.

As I headed for my chambers, I could hear soft mummers behind Pride's chambers.

"I know, she's so pathetic." I heard Pride giggle.

"Why doesn't Envy just give up on trying to fit in. We all know that she just is a stuck up loser."

I let out a quiet sigh. No one here liked me. Maybe just dying would have been better.

I took a further step towards my door, trying to hear more comments about me from Pride. The cool, night breeze brushed against my arm as I stood in front of my chambers. I rested my head against the door, letting out a loud sigh. Life was difficult, and this wasn't even life.

Suddenly I could feel something cold wrap around my forearm, pulling me away from the door. Around my arm was a large hand, obviously male. I didn't look up; I could tell it was Lust.

"Lust, I-" I said quietly, before being cut off by a finger placed under my chin. The finger lifted my head up slowly, forcing me to see the face in front of me. The face was most defiantly not Lust's. Or Greed's, or even Pride's. The face in front of me was a face I had never seen before in my life, yet it seemed vaguely familiar.

Suddenly it hit me. I hadn't seen it in full vision like this, but I had seen this face before. Like in a dream.

When I was told I was Envy.

My eyes widened.

The man in front of me was the man that appeared to me when I was dead. He was the one who told me I would be a Sin for all eternity.

"M-Master?"

A finger suddenly pressed against my lips, stopping my ability to speak. A smile appeared on his face.

"You wouldn't want the others to realize I'm here." He whispered, tightening his grip on my arm.

I frowned, trying to figure out why he was talking to me. "Master, why are you here?" I whisper hissed.

A smirk appeared on his face, as he began to pull me further away from my chambers. "I'll explain once we're in my chambers.

The man turned away from my chambers, and headed in the direction of his. I was unsure what he wanted, and why he wanted to speak to me so late at night. As soon as he made it to the door, he pushed it open, and pulled me quickly behind. I slowly made my way into the chambers, inspecting it closely. It was a thousand times better then mine could ever be. It was modern and High Tec, but still had a warm, cozy feel to it.

I could feel Master's hand on my shoulder. I turned to face the man I had been with for so long. In the chamber's light, it gave me more ability to inspect him closely. It felt strange to be able to see his face, after so long of it being hidden. He was a fairly attractive man, reminding me of the man I had once fallen in love with on earth. He had soft, black hair and bright green eyes. He seemed fairly young, only looking a few years older then I was.

The man smiled softly, and led me away from the door. I couldn't really explain it, but something felt wrong. A bad feeling about being in the room.

Master sat me down gently on the bed, and began to pace around the front of it. "You're probably wondering why I'm bringing you to my chambers so late at night. Not to mention why I'm revealing myself to you." He started, reading my thoughts. "Well, there is something I've been meaning to tell you something."

I couldn't help but frown at the man. Tell me something? Out of all the sins, why me?

He walked over, and placed his hands gently on my shoulders, looking straight into my eyes. "Me and you are a lot alike you know." He paused, looking at the ground. "And I even knew you before you were a Sin."

I frowned up at the man. "How?"

The man gave a grin, before continuing on. "Well, I worked in the same town as you. I heard stories about your work as I tailor, and became interested."

I could suddenly remember a hazy, old memory. I was working normally in my shop, when a man with black hair and bright green eyes entered the shop.

Master entered the shop.

The man was awfully quiet, and hardly dared to look me in the eye. Whenever his eyes peaked up, his face turned a bright red.

"I remember seeing you inside the shop. The way your hands moved gracefully to the materials." He remembered, beginning to pace around the room. He stopped at the mirror at the end of the room, placing a hand against window.

"I'm not going to sugar coat it. From first glance, I fell in love with you." He admitted.

My eyes widened at the man. Master, fell in love with me? Plain, old, stupid Envy?

"I wanted to be with you as much as possible. So, I decided to follow you. I watched as you stared at a couple. A young man with a girl. I could see the tears in your eyes as you fled from the scene. I realized that you were like me, hopelessly in love. I couldn't stand to see you in love with that man. I knew that I would never be with you, which added to my poor life. My mother was dead, and my father was disgusted by my existence. I was a disappointment to the rest of my family, and I had been fired from my job. You were the light in my life, but you loved another, and I had to accept that. I was walking home one day, when all a sudden three men popped out of no where. They ordered me to give them money, which I refused to do. They grew annoyed, and… stabbed me continuously."

"As I lay dying on the ground, I saw a sudden bright light, along with a woman's voice. She told me she felt my life was unfair, and should have another chance. After that, I woke up here, and suddenly realized what I needed to do. I needed to give the world payback for how it had treated me. I needed to create the Seven Sins." He explained.

I couldn't look away from the floor. All this time, I had no idea about Master's feelings. But why me? I guess that the other girls wouldn't be much of a choice either. Wrath is always agro, Gluttony spends all her time eating -and we kind of think she has a thing with Greed- Sloth is barely awake, and Pride is well, Pride.

But still, it just felt strange to know that Master had loved me in the human world.

"Master, I had no idea." I whispered to the man.

He gave me a warm smile. "You did not know, it was only natural that you had feelings for someone else." He informed.

I guess he was right, I had only seen him once in the human world. I never would have guessed he was in love with me.

"But still, I remember when I saw you, lying dead on the ground. It was hard to see your face again, after what had happened. But I pushed it aside, and brought you here." He smiled, walking closer to the bed.

"You got on well with the others, and everything was perfect…" Suddenly his expression turned cold, and the aura around him turned dark. "But then… Lust came…" He spat, clenching his fists. "I could see how you two got along, how much time you spent together. I hated it. I hated seeing you with another man, even if it was Lust."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, was he going to punish me? Or would he punish Lust? I could feel my stomach lurch.

"But tonight was the final straw. I couldn't stand to see you two so close. How you both were so nervous around each other. All the feelings I've been pushing away since you came finally gave out. And now…" He raised his head, revealing an evil grin. "Now, I wont let you be taken away from me again."

He suddenly grabbed my wrist, and pulled me harshly off the bed. Before I knew what was happening, I was suddenly in a dark room, with the door being closed behind me.

"Wait, no!" I called out, running towards the door.

But it was too late, the door slammed shut, trapping me inside. I lunged at the door, pounding on it hard. I kicked, screamed and punched as hard as I could, trying to get out. It was pointless, the door wouldn't budge.

Warm, bitter tears squeezed out of my eyes as I screamed louder.

I wasn't sure how long I banged on the door for. Twenty minutes? An hour? All I know is that once I stopped, I was in ruins.

How could the once, nice, charming man do this to me? What was going to happen? What was he going to do?

My hands and feet began throbbing like crazy. Even though I couldn't see, I knew that they were bleeding. I turned my back to the door, giving up on trying to open it. I started crying uncontrollably as I slid down the door, and onto the ground.

"Gakupo," I whispered in the darkness.

"I-I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-Lust POV**

The next morning was incredibly quiet without Envy. We were all gathered around our normal spot, fighting for something to say.

"Maybe she's walking around?" Gluttony suggested.

I gave her a sad sigh. None of us knew where she was. We all woke up this morning, but she never did. The girls checked her chambers, only to find it empty.

She wasn't at the mirror, or anywhere else. We were all growing worried, but I was defiantly freaking out the most.

"If she was going for a walk, she would be back by now. Envy never stays the entire day away." Greed informed, staring into his hands.

I looked up to the purple sky above, wondering if Envy was looking at it too. Where could she possibly be? After she stormed off last night, she practically disappeared.

"Oh Envy, where are you?" I whispered to myself.

"Cheer up guys!" Pride announced cheerfully. "We're sure Envy's fine! Turn those frowns upside down, it's depressing to see you all so upset!"

Wrath scoffed. "Oh please, your just annoyed that we're focusing on something other then you." She spat at them.

I couldn't help but smirk at Wrath's bitterness. I knew I was the only one who could make her truly smile, it was just the way I was. But to everyone else, she was just plain old, bitter Wrath.

Pride's grin died down. "N-No! We just don't like seeing you guys upset!"

"As if." Wrath rolled her eyes at the pair.

The young, blonde haired girl grimaced at Wrath, taking a step closer to her. "If you have a problem with us, then just say it!" She shouted in her face.

My head shot up. Oh no, this was not going to end well.

Wrath's smirk just widened as she stood from her seat. She looked down at the girl, crossing her arms firmly. "Fine, I will say it. You're annoying, stupid, pathetic, snobby, selfish, loud, stuck up, and completely idiotic!" She snapped, her entire face filling with anger. "Not to mention that I want you both to die." She spat.

Pride's face filled with shock. They seemed frozen for a while, before grimacing hard at Wrath. "Your not perfect either Wrath, all you do is shout and snap at people. Not to mention your anger issues, you're so messed up in the head!" The blonde boy shouted at her.

The girl smirked straight in Wrath's face. "I think you're so horrible because you know Lust doesn't actually care about you. He actually cares about Envy, and you hate it. Because you want Lust all to yourself, right?" She asked slyly.

Oh no. Why couldn't Pride just keep their mouths shut?

Wrath's face seemed shocked at how Pride just talked back to her. Suddenly her expression turned so dark, angry and cold, that everyone had to take a step back from her. It was frightening just to look at her.

"What did you say, pipsqueak?" She said in a dark, cold voice.

Pride looked at each other uncomfortably, fear over-taking their eyes. "N-Nothing." They squeaked.

Wrath wasn't listening; her anger had taken over her. Suddenly her hand shot out, and clamped around the blonde-haired girl's neck.

Everyone in the room froze as the girl chocked for air. She clawed at Wrath's hand, begging her to stop.

"Let go of her!" The blonde-haired boy shouted. "How dare you to-"

The boy was cut off by Wrath's other hand around his neck. She glared at both of them, looking down at them in disgust.

The twins chocked for air, their faces turning desperate.

I suddenly ran over to the green-haired girl, placing a hand onto her shoulder. "Wrath let them go." I said as calmly as possible.

I could see tears begin to roll down her cheeks. "I wont. They're right, aren't they? All you do is play with me, when all you actually care about is Envy. I'm nothing to you." She whispered.

"Wrath, let them go." I repeated.

"No!"

"Wrath!"

"NO!"

I grew angrier at her constant disagreeing. My hand tightened on her shoulder, as I grimaced at the ground.

"GUMI, LET THEM GO!" I shouted loudly at the girl.

Wrath froze. She was in complete shock that I knew her real name.

Her head turned to mine, as her entire face froze. "H-How, did you know that?"

I gave her a warm smile. "I do care about you."

Wrath's hands let go of Pride's necks. They both gasped for air as they fell to the ground.

The blonde-haired girl wrapped her arms around her twin, crying on his shoulder. "I-I was so scared." She whispered.

The boy rubbed her back comfortingly. "It's okay, It's okay." He repeated comfortingly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this "moment" for you, but I just have to intrude." A sudden voice broke through the room.

Everyone's head snapped to the direction the voice came from. I could feel my entire body freeze as I realized what was in front of us.

It was a man, a young man at that. There was something about him, that looked familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. He smirked at all of us, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who the hell are you?" Wrath snapped, still angry about before.

The man's smirk widened as he raised his head. "I am, my dear, someone who has been here the entire time." He simply responded.

"You're Master." A voice suddenly spoke behind everyone.

Standing with her head lowered to the ground, was Sloth. She had obviously had just woken up, and looked extremely tired.

"Sloth?" I managed to choke out to the girl.

Sloth's head rose as she walked to the front of the crowd. The man grinned at Sloth, giving her a small applause. "Well done Sloth."

Sloth's face stayed blank at the man's comment. However, everyone else was looking at each other confused.

"Y-You're Master?" Gluttony choked out, equally as confused as all of us.

"I indeed am." The man calmly replied. He lifted a hand and brushed his long black hair out of his eyes. His grey, soulless eyes. "And I have something to tell all of you."

Everyone's expressions turned even more confused with his statement. News? Why all of a sudden was Master reveling himself, and telling us some news?

The man turned his head, and held a hand out behind him, smirking largely. "Oh, Envy darling."

My head snapped up. He had Envy?

Suddenly a familiar girl walked into vision. Her hair was tied back behind her head, and she was wearing a simple white dress. Her head was lowered to the ground, and was walking nervously to the man's side.

I could feel my blood begin to boil. What was this man doing with Envy?

The man pulled Envy into him, smirking down at the crowd. "Envy will no longer be with you anymore. She will remain by my side, and no longer by yours. There will be some changes around here from now on." He stopped and looked over at me, I couldn't stand the sight of him looking down at me. "And none of you will be able to see Envy again."

I grimaced at the man, breaking from my spot and charging over to him. "You sick bastard!"

Suddenly a hand shot out in front of me, causing me to stop in my tracks. I followed the hand, to see it belonging to a familiar teal-haired girl.

"S-Sloth?" I asked in confusion.

"Don't bother. He has a power stronger then we can imagine." She spoke blankly. "There's nothing we can do. Envy will be Master's, and we will need to accept that."

I clenched my fists bitterly at the girl. Didn't she care at all?

"Very good Sloth." Master spoke slyly. " Well, that's about it. I will see you later my Sins." He turned to walk away, leaving the pink-haired girl behind.

She looked sadly over at me, her eyes filling with tears. If eyes could speak, she would be begging for me to help her.

"Come now…Luka." Master voice ordered the girl, putting extra emphasis on her name.

I grimaced at the man. How dare he use her real name. Envy deserved to be treated with complete respect, but he was just making her his toy.

Envy sighed sadly, and turned to the man's side, walking away with him.

I felt frozen in my spot as I watched the girl leave. Never being able to see Envy again? No, that couldn't be true. He was just being cocky. No way could the once kind and friendly man everyone knew could be that. Something must be wrong with him. Yes, that was it.

A gentle weight was placed onto my shoulder; I turned to see Greed look sadly over to me. "I-I'm sorry. I knew she meant a lot to you."

I bitterly threw off his hand. "No. It's fine, I will see her again. He was just lying. Everything is going to be fine." I reassured.

Greed sighed, starting to walk away. "Who are you trying to convince Lust, me, or you?"

I heard everyone else's slow footsteps walk away, leaving me alone in the room. No. They were wrong. Tomorrow everything will be back to normal and we'll all laugh about this.

Everything was going to be okay.

"You shouldn't lie to yourself." A blank voice whispered.

Even without turning around, I instantly knew who it was. "What do you want Sloth? Can't you just leave me alone?"

I didn't want to be so bitter, but why couldn't Sloth just leave me alone?

"Fine." Her voice grew quieter as she walked away. "But she's not coming back. From now on, life around here is going to be a lot different. And you need to accept that she's not coming back."

I couldn't help but know she was right. Who was I kidding? Of course she wasn't coming back. That was the last time I would ever see her again.

Without thinking, I punched hard onto the glass coffee table in the middle of the room. I watched as it shattered into large pieces on the floor. It felt good to get my anger out someway, it put me at ease. I could feel my hand suddenly begin to burn.

My hand was completely red, drenched in my own blood. Obviously punching a glass table wasn't the brightest idea I've had.

But still, the pain took my thoughts away from Envy.

I clutched onto my bleeding hand, inspecting it closely. I smiled at it.

Maybe putting myself through pain was a good way to distract me from Envy.

To ease my pain.

* * *

><p>Holy crap... Gakupo is emo...<p>

Lol. I know it's weird, but go with the flow. Sorry if I can't upload the next chapter soon, I am so busy its just crazy.

Ahh, I'm having such a crazy week. But thank god, the holidays are coming up. Which reminds me. I'm leaving soon to go on holidays to America. So I'll try my best to finish this before I go. But no promises.

Fingers crossed!


	5. Update PLEASE READ!

**(WARNING!: This is a update, no story involved. Sorry!)**

Hey Guys! Bad news... :(

My laptop has crashed. I'll try turning it on, and it will just crash a few seconds after starting up. I have to get it serviced, and sadly, I might lose all my data.

Which includes the rest of the story Envy. But it might not, fingers crossed. But it does mean, I wont be uploading until my laptop is back from being serviced. Which might take a few weeks.

I'm really sorry! I'm praying that my data is okay, and if it isn't I'll try my best to re-write it, but I'm not promising anything.

I'm forced to use my old desktop, which is really slack. So obviously, I'm not too happy about my current situation. But just bear with me.

I'm really sorry, but this won't stop me from writing!

Love you all.

~Bridge.


End file.
